We Belong Together
by kristinaxcullen
Summary: A story of Edward and Bella's love. Not really sure yet where this is going. I need some inspiration! Yeah, go ahead, you can say it. This summary does suck.
1. Dilemma

**Hi. This is my first try at writing a fanfic, so please bear with me! I am a perfectionist so I had to just submit this now or it would never be submitted. **

Disclaimer: I am _not_ Stephenie Meyer. -cries-

* * *

"NO!" I screamed. I could not believe this was happening. No, no, _NO_. I must be dreaming...this..this couldn't be true. Yeah..I..I'm dreaming. It's just a dream. It's just a dream! More like a nightmare. Yeah. _Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

"Bella…?" I heard his sweet voice call from behind me.

_Oh crap._ At least I know this isn't a nightmare.

"I..erm..Edward. Hi. I wasn't expecting you this early."

He chuckled at this. _Could he be any more beautiful? _

There he was. Perfectly on time. His outfit was simple. Dark wash jeans and a navy-blue collared shirt. Yet he could put any Abercrombie model to shame. Edward Cullen, the God of Abercrombie models.

"Early, Bella?" A sly smile emerged as he spoke. "Was I not supposed to be here at 3 o'clock 'on the dot'?" He bit back another laugh.

"No" I said simply. If he wanted to play games then fine. I'll show him. "Any normal person knows that '3 o'clock on the dot' means… 3:30. _Oh, my, god. Could that have sounded any more dumb?_

"Oh, of course. Where has my head been these days?" He stated, a hint of laughter in his eyes.

_Oh, you silly vampire. Your head, that beautiful head, has been right where it's supposed to be. Right atop your neck, in between your shoulders..Oh, those strong shoulders, that chest, those even more perfect abs.. how I would love to… Jeez, I'm getting carried away. Where am I again?_

_Oh, yes. _Sitting on my bed_, right across from the most beautiful creature there ever was. _He was staring intently at me now. I cocked my head curiously. "What?" I asked.

A look of surprise came over him. "I was about to ask you the same thing. You were looking at me as though you were ready to pounce."

I laughed internally. He must have thought he was the only one in this relationship who could feel like that.

"So, Bella, would you like me to leave?"

_What did he say?! _"NO!" I gasped. _Gosh, I hope that didn't sound too desperate._

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I'm sorry, love. Let me rephrase." He cleared his throat. "Bella, love, would you like for me to leave your room for a few moments so that you may resume getting ready?" He smiled crookedly.

_Oh, way to leave a girl breathless, Edward._

He looked at me patiently until I managed a "Yes, please."

He stood and started making his way towards the door.

Wait..something was missing.

_Edward, Edward wait!_ I called to him in my mind. It was times like this when I wish he could read my mind. It would save me from a lot of embarrassment. I bit down on my bottom lip.

The room was silent as he made his way closer to the door.

He grabbed the handle and turned it. My squeaky door broke the silence and I thought it was now or never.

"Edward!" I called, the shakiness clear in my voice.

As he turned, there was a hint of knowing plastered on his inhumanly angelic face.

"Yes, love?" He whispered.

_Spit it out Bella! Spit it out or you'll never get it! _"Wh-What about my..kiss"I squeaked out.

I hadn't even managed so much as a blink and now I find myself lying back on my bed. My body completely covered by his. My love. My angel. My everything. Just the thought of it was enough to get me excited.

I took in a deep, shaky breath and let it out—more like a moan than an exhale.

He slowly bent his head down and his lips met mine. I couldn't control myself. My hands traced up his back. One pulled him closer while the other went through his auburn hair.

By the time he pulled away, I was at a loss for oxygen.

"Breath, love" He muttered in my ear. His cold breath nipped at my bare skin, sending shivers down my spine. "Oh, Bella..."

Suddenly he was up and on the other side of the room. He was looking at the wall while he spoke quickly in a strained voice. "I'll be waiting downstairs. Take your time." And with that he was gone, leaving me in a daze, still gasping for breath.

I sighed

_Alone._ Now I was alone. Alone again to deal with my ..dilemma.

_Crap._

* * *

**Again, this is my first story and I really have no clue where I am taking it. I sincerely apologize. I have been wanting to write a fanfic but I had no idea as to what it would be about. I figured I was never going to get ideas unless I started writing something, anything, so here I am. Any and all suggestions are welcome...**


	2. Feeling Good

**Yeah, second chapter. I still don't have a set plot. Sorry about that. I keep thinking of things but then I see they have already been done. My writing gets better when I know where i'm taking it - when it has an actual purpose. Haha.**

Still don't own anything.

* * *

This was a time when I wished I had Alice's sense of fashion. I was going out with the Cullen's for God sakes and I still could not make up my mind on a thing to wear!

I was deciding between my lime-green strapless dress that I wore two years ago to my friends sweet sixteen, _what are a few missing sequence anyway? _or my red-silk floral dress, _yeah, so what it went to about mid calf? Everyone will be looking at Edward anyway. Then again..he will be looking at me. Crap!!_

There was a knock on my door. _No! I'm not ready yet! "_Edward, please! Just a few more minutes!" I called. _Please.._

Just then the door flew open. I clutched my robe to my body and let out a cry.

"Nonsense!" screamed an overly excited Alice. "I'm here now, to save you from the fashion crime you were about to commit!" She laughed to herself.

She made her way over to me, dropping the shopping bags to the ground.

"But..how..?" I questioned, dumbfounded.

Alice simply tapped her index finger to her temple twice and gave me a wicked smile followed by a wink.

_Duh, _I thought to myself. _Man do I love having vampires with special powers as my friends. _I laughed at how insane that thought sounded. _But it's true._

She dug through one of the bags and pulled out a pretty,royal blue, knit dress.

"Here." she said as she directed me to the bathroom.

I turned around and gave here one last look of gratitude. "Alice, you really are a lifesaver"

"Don't I know," she smiled sweetly, "but hurry out. I still need to do something with that hair of yours."

Ten minutes and a quarter-can of hair spray later, I was ready.

"W-Where's everyone else?" _Where's Edward._

"They all went ahead to the party" Alice chirped "Don't worry, you'll see your beloved Edward soon enough"

* * *

When we arrived I could see Edward pacing outside, waiting for us. I smiled slightly and started preparing myself for the long sprint across the parking lot. _Damn these heels!_ I fumbled with the door handle and then semi-quickly got out of the car. _Not too fast _I thought to myself,_ I don't want to end this night in the hospital._

Moments later I was in his arms.

He buried his head in my hair while I nuzzled into his chest. He let out a satisfied "Mmm" then pulled away enough so he could see my face.

"Shall we go?" he asked warmly.

"Yes" _If we must._

* * *

**(inside at the party)**

I blushed slightly when I noticed Edward staring.

"Edward Cullen…" I started slyly.

"..Hmm?" He was barley coherent.

"Were you just ogling me?" I laughed innocently.

"Bella," Edward said breathlessly, "You look…incredible, to say the least."

I blushed again

"How can you expect me to not be entranced by your beauty?"

It took me a moment to pull my thoughts together and regain my voice. " I love you, Edward." _What else is there to say._

"And I love you, Bella."

We were interrupted by some crazy man on the dance floor. _Oh, wait, that's Emmett._

"Booo! BOOOO!" Emmett bellowed. "C'mon DJ! We want REAL songs! Not some cheesy slow song! That's for wussies! Only WUSSIES dance to that!"

"EMMETT! Here, NOW!" Rosalie pointed to the floor in front of her. The look in her eyes could stop a rampaging bear. _That's pretty much what is happening. _I laughed to myself at my own joke.

"Y-Yes, Rosie-baby?" He said in his best innocent voice. It sounded perfectly rehearsed.

She smiled at him sarcastically and ordered "We're dancing."

His eyes went wide with fear and he did his best puppy-dog pout, but that must have needed some work. It wasn't enough to get him out of Rosalie's grasp.

Edward turned to me. "Would you care to dance?" _Doesn't he know I couldn't dance to save my life? _ He looked at me with his topaz eyes and I simply couldn't resist.

* * *

**This chapter was a little hard because i'm excited about the next one. I already have it written and i'll probably post it later today if people want. Either that or i just feel like it. I did try to put the picture of the dress as an HTML code, but they don't let you do that! Yeah, you probably know that, but i'm still relatively new. I put a link to it on my profile if anyone was that curious.**

**Any suggestions?**


	3. I'll Be

**I actually finished this before I even started chapter 2. Wait, I lie. I had the first sentence of chapter 2. The song that is being danced to is I'll Be by Edwin McCain. I had the song on repeat throughout the entire writing process so I would stay in the mood. That means I listened to it 17 times in a row! You know what fantasizing about Edward singing that song over and over again does to a girl?!**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, their love for one another, or the song.

* * *

Once I heard the soft intro playing, I knew I'd be lucky if I made it out of this with any sense of being. He led me out into the middle of the dance floor, turning me so I faced him.

His eyes bore into mine and I knew I was in for quite a ride.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _  
_Stop me and steal my breath_

He spun me around once, then pulled me in closer. I closed my eyes and slowly inhaled his scent.

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_  
_Never revealing their depth _

Just when I thought he couldn't get any more perfect…he started to sing. _Dang, this boy was going to dazzle me to death. _His velvet voice flowed around me. It completely consumed me.

_Tell me that we belong together _  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love _  
_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

I clutched onto him tightly. So sure that if I was to loosen my grip, I would slide to the floor. _I'm complete jello in his hands._ I'm pretty sure he knew this too.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder _  
_I'll Be loves suicide _  
_I'll Be better when I'm older_  
_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

He caught my gaze momentarily, and I blushed ferociously while he continued his enchantment.

_You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof_  
_My love is alive and not dead_

He tilted his head slightly and placed a soft kiss on my neck. Shivers wracked through my body and I sighed audibly.

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder _  
_I'll Be loves suicide _  
_I'll Be better when I'm older_  
_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

His eyes met mine again, and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with this man.

_The greatest fan of your life._

He leaned my chin up and I met his lips. His mouth moved against mine softly and sweet. The song came to an end and I suddenly realized that we weren't alone.

"I wish this moment could last forever" I murmured as he pulled away.

He let out a breath, and said "I do as well, but it's okay. There will be many more moments like this and maybe some even better."

We just stared at each other smiling.

_I can't believe this is real._

"Believe it" He said.

The look of complete and utter shock upon my face must have been quite amusing because he started to laugh quietly.

_Did he just..do what I think he did?!_

* * *

**I don't really know if I'm going to continue..Haha, I say that now, and I'll probably have another 5 chapters up by Friday. But really, it depends on my mood. Just today I when through the OMGSH-I-NEED-TO-WRITE-stage and the WTF-I-AM-AN-IDIOT-WHO-SUCKS-AT-WRITING-AND-I-SHALL-DELETE-EVERYTHING-stage. Kind of extreme, I know. But i'm just being truthful here. I may be bi-polar. Who knows. **

**I refuse to beg for reviews and I will NOT hold off on chapters because of a lack-there-of. However, I will merely point out that reader feedback does encourage the writer, no matter how fussy it may be.**


End file.
